Data processing technology has evolved to where data can be stored and processed in multidimensional data structures. In a multidimensional data structure, data is often represented as multi-dimensional cubes. Each dimension of a multidimensional cube represents a different type of data. For example, a three-dimensional cube can be used to store travel expense data of an enterprise. A first dimension of the cube may specify travel costs, a second dimension of the cube may specify the months, and a third dimension of the cube may specify divisions of the enterprise. Hence, data in a particular cell of the cube may indicate the travel costs by a particular division of the enterprise during a particular month.